


Six Degrees of Separation

by wintersoldierswhore



Series: Six Degrees of Separation [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Angst, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes-centric, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoldierswhore/pseuds/wintersoldierswhore
Summary: Bucky Barnes cheats on his girlfriend. This is the five steps of a broken relationship.





	1. “First, you think the worst is a broken heart what’s gonna kill you is the second part”

**Author's Note:**

> This series is inspired from the song Six Degrees of Separation by The Script. I hope you like it. 
> 
> Warning: If the theme cheating/being cheated on triggers you, please do not read the story. I hope you are doing well <3

Even though you often felt like you were weak, your mind was proving you wrong. Your mind was so captivating, so powerful, it created a coping mechanism and protected you from what you couldn’t face with. He was screaming at you with his behaviour but you avoided until the last straw. Denial wasn’t working really well for you and it broke down with a text. Bucky knew how to use a smartphone, of course, he was struggling, but he didn’t realise that his girlfriend could see new messages without needing the password. It was a text from Daisy:) and she was saying how she was worried about him and how she missed his touch. For a minute, you couldn’t see anything. It felt like there was only that text and you in the whole wide world, everything else was blurry. You both had a common thing. Two different women, in two different situations, were worried about him but she couldn’t be as sad and worried as you were. Trying not to cry, you walked back to the kitchen.

Bucky was taking a shower after a messy mission and you were making coffee for him. He liked seeing you, waiting for him. Your arms are open to touch him where no one could before, your words were there to heal what medicine couldn’t. You liked how his eyes glowed each time he found you waiting for him. It felt good to have someone who waited and cared for him, he said once. “Maybe not anymore.” you thought to yourself. Things were not as peachy as it was before but you never admit the possibility of disloyalty. It wasn’t easy for you to tear his walls down but now it felt like you never tear those walls down, maybe you were always climbing a ladder to reach him and when he didn’t need you, you were climbing your way out. He made you feel like you were waiting under the rain so that he could let you help him. 

 

You sat on the kitchen table and started thinking about your relationship. You wondered if their affair was just starting when he stopped coming to grocery shopping you did each week together. “He is busy and tired.” you thought back then. He was always so busy but he made it work somehow until these past months. Maybe it started when he stopped making morning coffees for your quick breakfasts together. You used to wake up to the smell of coffee but he started leaving earlier for the morning run each day. You didn’t even see him some days, he just left early and came back really late. You were going crazy trying to create a timezone. How much of the last memories were lies? How many times did you share everything with him, not knowing that he didn’t deserve any of it?

 

Your coping mechanisms were slacking off. First, you accepted that you knew he was not loyal before the text, deep down you knew. Then, you accepted that this was something important. Yeah, it was happening to a lot of people and for some, it wasn’t a big deal, but for you it was. You made it sound like it wasn’t that important as if it could just pass if you ignored it. It wasn’t comfortable admitting that you were being cheated on. You jumped from feeling to feeling, from one breakdown to another one. One minute you were getting his stuff together to burn and the next you were crying while watching a cooking channel. You weren’t getting any better and you reached out to your friends, in the end.

 

“He is cheating on me,” you said. You were making progress, at least. You never say that out loud before. “He is cheating on me and I act like nothing is going on.”

 

Nat and Wanda were sitting right next to you. Wanda reached out and held your hand. “I am so sorry that he is a jerk,” she said. “What do you want to do about this?” she asked, trying to be as soft as possible. Nat was straightforward. “Of course, she is gonna break up with him." 

 

There was no other option, in her mind. All her life, Nat believed in revenge. Sweet revenge. But if someone was cheating in the relationship, you couldn’t make them care. "Only thing to do is breaking up and moving on." 

 

"I know that I have to but I can’t bring myself to do it,” you said after listening to their sensible lectures about the break-up. They were both on the same page, breaking up was the only choice but no one denied how hurtful it was. Even when it’s a decent, good break-up, it hurt. You were gonna go through phases of changes. Maybe you’d move to a new place, find a new job after this. These you could control but the others…

 

You had to lose some friends. Bucky and you had so many common friends. Steve would never choose anyone over him, you knew. You could never go see them when they were working or just chilling in the compound because he’d be there.

 

The places you used to hang out were burned down to the ground because you couldn’t take the chance to see him there. 

 

Even admitting that it was the best choice, you knew that it was going to hurt like hell. You squeezed your friend’s hand, as hard as you could and she didn’t even flinch. Wanda was well aware of your broken heart.

 

This relationship almost felt like watching a car crash from the front seat. First of all, you weren’t in control and second of all, it was happening so fast and now you had to get yourself out of the car and leave Bucky behind.

 

Nat reached out to you and caressed your cheek. “I know what you are thinking baby,” she said. Your eyes were screaming at her, she could read you so well. "If you confront him, you know that it’ll be over and it’s scary to end this.“ she took a deep breath. "But believe me, it’s the wisest thing to do.”

 

Wanda nodded her head. You felt like they had a pep talk before this meeting. They knew how vulnerable you were about Bucky. “If you don’t do it now, I am scared that he will do it before you and then it will be worse for you.” She was stalking Daisy:) when you were chatting. Daisy was a banker who was older than you are and for a second, it all made sense. Bucky was hundred years old so maybe he needed someone mature, someone, who knew what to do and someone who had their life together. You were only a child considering her. Maybe he had a connection with her that he couldn’t have with you.

 

“So we are all so sure that he will leave me for her?” you asked, scared of the answer and almost burst in tears, you weren’t going to have a breakdown in public, you promised yourself. You couldn’t handle people’s pitiful looks. “What is the hardest to handle, getting dumped or being cheated on and not doing anything about it?” you thought to yourself. Trying not to think about them together and comparing yourself to her was sucking the life in you.

 

Nat and Wanda shared a look, it wasn’t full of pity, it was understanding and sympathy. These two women were the best things that Bucky gave to you and this was it, only things you could claim as your own, after the break-up. “He is not someone that would risk your relationship for something so simple,” Wanda said. “He is a massive jerk though, I am not denying that.”

 

You ended the night with a group hug even though Wanda was pretty sure people were taking pictures of the hug. You craved their touch, it felt like they were the only things holding you from falling apart. It made you think that there was more than this pain and that it was only temporary. “The pain is temporary just like his love was,” you said to yourself. Your mind didn’t stop talking until you reached the apartment. You let yourself in, trying not to make a noise even though you knew Bucky could hear it. He was reading a book laying down on the couch, he closed the book and smiled when he saw you. It was the first time for a long time he waited for you. Everything was different now but they were also almost the same. An illusion, that was it. An illusion that you fell in.

 

“Hey, baby,” he said. “How was the girls night?” This moment felt so familiar and so ordinary, you could feel how your heart was sinking inside. It felt like someone squeezed your heart, even breathing was so hard now. You liked having these routines, they made your life easier, knowing what would happen when you come home, knowing there’d be a cup of coffee when you wake up. Being sure that he loved you as much as you loved him. It was all upside down. Now, you had to go out again and brace all the possibilities life threw at you. Everything you planned for your future was ending before they even started.  
“It was good, we just had a little chat, just the usual. Nat says if you keep trying to overrun her, she’ll make me pay for it.” you wanted to say. All you wanted was to have a typical night with your semi-stable 101 years old boyfriend. He was your grumpy old man. He used to be.

 

You bit your lip and reached to the was the couch and sat between Bucky’s legs. It was now or never and you wanted to see his face while doing this. Hurting him felt like a fair payback. 

 

“James…” you started to talk, you were trying so hard not to cry. He frowned, you never called him James before, only when you were fighting you’d call him James. You reached out to his face and caressed his cheek with your thumb, his beard was long again and it didn’t bother you like it used to. “Maybe she likes it.” you thought to yourself and trying to get the courage to say goodbye. Once and for all.

 

“You just called me James, so I guess we are in the danger zone young lady,” he tried to joke, his heart was beating so fast, he just hoped that he forgot his dirty socks in the bedroom or forgot to rinse the dishes. He wished you’d find a tiny mistake, anything. Anything other than that. “She could yell about cleaning forever but not the other thing. She couldn’t, shouldn’t know about that.” he thought to himself. 

 

“I know what is going on with us,” you said after waiting for a thousand years. “or should I use past tense?” you asked. It felt like you were jumping off a cliff, holding your breath. “I know about your affair.” you wiped the tears spilling from your eyes with the back of your hand. “I saw her text.” you pulled your hand from his face and put it on your lap.

 

He didn’t say anything, he just didn’t expect you to find out about this. He just hoped it’d be over before it came to this. “I am so stupid,” he thought to himself.  
“Say something.” you insisted. “Please, just say something.”

 

He was searching for words. Such a simple task felt like the hardest math equation to him. No explanation made any sense. “I don’t know what to say. I don’t. Everything I thought I’d say if you find out sounds so stupid to me right now.” he said, he was trying to come up with something that wouldn’t hurt you. Maybe it was too late for that. 

 

“When did this start?” you asked. “No, no, please don’t tell me. I’d rather die to learn that. Just tell me, James, where did I go wrong?” Your voice was barely hearable. Whenever you started crying or showing any kind of emotion, your throat felt like collapsing. It was doing its thing again. You wanted to know, every detail and every visual. Did he take her to dates too? Did he woo her? Were they a couple? A romantic one? You wanted to know and you don’t want to know at the same time. He reached out but you flinched and got up. Touching him was a bad idea, you weren’t strong enough to do that.

 

“James, don’t touch me please.”

 

“I am sorry. I’ve never intended to hurt you. I swear, it just happened.” His breathing was uneasy. 

 

“So you were accidentally cheating on me?” you sniffed and tried to be sarcastic, it was better than running to his arms and hugging him until this pain stops. Pain was such a broad term to explain how you were feeling. It was weird how an emotion was hitting your chest like a wild wave. Your chest was on fire, you were burning all over but your hands were cold.

 

He was holding his head between his hands. The tears were spilling down his eyes too, how he wished this never happened. His heart was in two places. You walked to your bedroom and started packing his suitcases. You weren’t gonna let him get the apartment too, he already stole enough from you. You lost him, your lover and you lost your only ally in life. You were sprinting between the wardrobe and his suitcase when he stopped you. “Please stop Y/N.” he tried to stop you and brought you to his chest. He kissed your hair, your forehead and your cheeks thousands of time until you started resisting. You felt so tiny, so powerless. Like a leaf in the wind. You hated him for making you feel like this and you hated how you felt desperate for his touch.

 

“I have to keep the apartment James. I have to keep the apartment,” you repeated ten times, maybe more. “At least let me keep the apartment.” Biting the inside of your cheeks, you were hyperventilating. He made you lay down on the floor and hold your hands so that you won’t hurt yourself. 

 

The emotional breakdown was happening as you knew it would. Again and again, you just kept saying mine. You both knew that you didn’t give a damn about the apartment, it would be so painful for you to be here, all alone. You were just trying to get even with him. You knew how much Bucky liked this house, the trees near the apartment, the park you ran in the morning, the coffee shops in this neighbourhood. “He lost it all,” you said to yourself when you start to feel better. “Including me.”

 

You were both tired of fighting, you were tired of crying and having breakdowns too, slowly sliding to the floor, leaning to the door frame you sat down facing Bucky. His back was on the wall. He was trying to find something to say, to make it all better.

 

“Can you leave now?” you asked,, your voice wasn’t so hoarse as it was before. Maybe you were going back to normal.

 

“I don’t want to.” He was so childish, his arms were crossed on his chest. “I don’t want to leave you like this.” He wanted to stay. Not just for you, for himself too. He wanted to go back in time and make it all better.

 

“I’ll call a friend James. You don’t have to worry about me anymore,” you said trying to get back at him. “I am not yours to worry." 

 

"I am sorry,” he said again. “I am so sorry.”

 

“I hope it’s worth it.” you attacked him again with your words. “I hope that she worths ruining everything.”

 

He looked hurt as if he had right to be. There was an urge to touch him and make it better in you but you resisted. He was not yours to comfort anymore, he wasn’t yours to comfort for a while now. And somehow, this made you feel better.


	2. and the third is when your world splits down the middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky cheats on his girlfriend. Here is the sixth step of angst.

You sat on your bed and watched him continue what you left off. His clothes were everywhere and you knew he had more than just clothes in the room but you didn’t have the energy to help him. All you could think about was to sleep. If you could sleep for days and wake up not knowing his name, it would be great. 

He slowly packed everything and placed his bags near the door. “I am done here,” Bucky called out, his hands were in his pockets and he never felt more nervous. He wanted to say a proper goodbye. Kind of a goodbye he didn’t deserve to say. Deep down, he knew you both needed closure, to talk it out and maybe then you’d both move forward. Or backwards. Bucky hoped you’d call him to talk, to let him apologize and maybe you’d try to make it better. Bucky fucked up, big time but that didn’t mean that he didn’t love you. Hurting you hurt him too. He wished all of this were a nightmare and he’d wake up in your arms. He tried but couldn’t remember the last time he hugged you. He wondered how long you knew about it but in life, some questions should stay unasked.

You forced yourself to walk, he was standing in the doorway with his bags and suitcases and t you’ve seen this scene in nightmares repeatedly but it never hurt like this. You stood there, facing him. Both of you didn’t know what to do. Hugging would hurt and not saying a goodbye would haunt you forever. 

Holding out your hand to shake his hand, you didn’t realize how ridiculous it looked. He grabbed your hand and pulled you to himself. He was everywhere. His hair was touching your shoulders, tickling you. His hands were patting your back, slowly and softly, like he was afraid that you’d break. It was funny, he was so concerned about physical pain he could cause but he didn’t hesitate to break you, emotionally.

“Can you let me go?“ you asked. Bucky thought you asked him to let you go forever. He wasn’t ready, he shook his head and hug you tightly. "Let me go.” you insisted and he sprinted out of the apartment, taking his bags and not saying anything. You locked the door and took his keys from the counter. You knew you had to talk to him, to let all out and to find some peace but you didn’t know how or when. 

Your phone vibrated a few times and you ignored it, feeling so tired and overwhelmed by everything. You brought a blanket to the living room and turned the lights off. Sleeping wasn’t easy as if anything was easy in your life. The sunlight made you wake up earlier than you intended to. You took a long shower and despite looking like shit and feeling worse than that you drove yourself to work, staying at the apartment and staring at the empty space in the closet would make you crazy. You needed to keep yourself busy.

“You look awful today,” one of your coworkers said, you were pouring coffee to your mug. He wasn’t the only one who said that, all day long people commented about how you looked terrible and looked like sick. Like being cheated on wasn’t bad enough so you had to put up with their judgements. “And that’s exactly what we should say to our coworkers when they look like they are not having a great time.” you sassed and lifted your mug up, pretended that you were making a toast, everyone was irritating you. “Thanks for the compliment though.” and you left him in the office, walking out of the building. All you needed was to have a typical day without having to think about what others think or say but unfortunately, everyone had a mouth and they weren’t really thinking before using it. Despite all the sass you threw at others, you were proud of yourself, getting out of the bed and coming to work, without crying at all was a huge step.

Showing emotions weren’t a sign of weakness in your book but you didn’t want people to know the drama in your life. That’s why you felt so angry, seeing Steve on the parking lot, waiting near your car. He was looking like a parent trying to clean up his child’s mess. You weren’t having that. Not today. So you ignored him and opened your door, getting in. He opened the other door and jumped in without even asking. People were really testing you lately.

 

“Hey Cap.” you greeted him, shooting a creepy smile. “What’s the occasion?” you asked, trying to sound cheerful. He didn’t answer, he was watching the parking lot. He was tense and it affected your mood. Steve was sitting here for a reason but he wasn’t letting you in.

 

"So, I guess he told you, huh?“ you asked again, pushing him to talk.

"I already knew,” he said and tried to continue before you cut him off.

“What? How?" 

"He told me,” he continued. He wanted to let you know about everything but he knew it was going to break you. His brutal honesty was not necessary at the moment.

“So all this time you knew and didn’t tell me?” you asked. You were going mad. This was too much, you opened the door and got out of the car. You needed some space to move freely. “Who else knew?” you asked. His face said it all. Everyone knew. Everyone. Steve was watching his feet, showing signs of feeling guilty. “Everyone but me?” you asked to him again.

“It wasn’t my place to tell you,” Steve answered. “It was between you and him and no one else.” He was trying to save others’ asses even now. Captain America 24/7. At your service. 

 

“And what if I was the one who cheated?” you asked, already knowing the answer. He’d never let you get close to them if you were the one in Bucky’s shoes. Steve wasn’t looking at your face because he knew the answer too. He’d tell Bucky, right away. He was always so protective of Bucky.

 

“We both know the answer to that Y/N.,” he said. “And I am not here for this.” he kept going. You were going mad, seriously mad, everyone in your life thought that you were a puppet on their stages. Pulling you in and pushing you back. “I don’t care why you are here Steve!” you said, throwing your hands to the air.You hated the way he behaved, as he knew better, like what he’d say would make you feel better. He didn’t know any better. He knew nothing. 

“You know what Steve?” you yelled. “You are as shitty as Bucky, and maybe, even more. This whole perfect guy act that you are playing? IS. A. LIE.” you kicked the tires of your car with your shoe. It hurt you more than it damaged the car but, you needed to hit something. “Oh I am such a perfect person, I save the world for a living.” you mimicked Steve with the words he’d never said but would say if you pushed him, he was like a proud golden retriever. “But I keep filthy secrets of my best friend to myself and let him hurt Y/N because who gives two shits about her?” you kept yelling, you could feel people’s eyes on you. “NO ONE.,” you said looking to the building and the people who peeked from their windows. “NO ONE GIVES A FUCK ABOUT WHAT I FEEL.” you hit your chest with your finger, it was on fire. You were burning with anger and realized how lonely you were. Even your friends were out to get you.

“I came here to apologize.” Steve tried to talk but you hushed him with a look. He should’ve stayed away but Bucky wanted him to check on you. Everyone guessed how you reacted and Steve could see that they lost your friendship forever, you were done with them, it was written all over your face.

 

“Stay the fuck away from my life,” you said, going back to your car and driving as fast as you could. You didn’t stop driving until you found a deserted place and started crying. First, it was your boyfriend and now your friends. 

Everyone you trusted proved you wrong. Your world was splitting down and all you could do was to watch.


	3. fourth you’re gonna think that you fixed yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky cheats on his girlfriend. Here is the sixth step of angst.

“Are you sure you want to give me this?” Mr Thatcher, your upstairs neighbour asked you. You were getting rid of the plants that Bucky had been taken care of. “It’s tough to take care of this one, you know?” he asked. He looked pleased but confused. 

 

“Yup,” you answered, taking a sip from your tea. “I don’t have the time to take care of them anymore.” He nodded, Mr Thatcher knew you had a grumpy boyfriend here, to hiss at strangers. He fixed his eyeglasses and lifted the flowerpot up, trying not to make a mess. There were only three left and you didn’t know who’d be interested in them. “Mr Thatcher?” you called him. “Do you want these too?" 

 

"I can’t believe you are trying to get rid of them.” he sighed. “They all look pretty and they are really healthy.”

You shrugged. “Do you want them? Cause otherwise, I’ll leave them near the dumpster.” You could see that he was shivering, he was really fond of plants.  
“I’ll take them too,” he said and walked to the elevator. 

 

After saying goodbye to him, you sat on the kitchen floor and finally sent out your resignation letter. Throwing a tantrum to Captain America in the parking lot wasn’t a professional thing to do and you didn’t want to have a chat with your boss about that. Getting up from the couch, you texted the students that you gave your bed to let them know they could get it tomorrow, you were moving out of your apartment too. It was too big for you and you didn’t want to pay a lot of money for space you weren’t going to use. There were no routines for you anymore, you were building something new and it felt better. First, you sold or gave away the furniture and then you got rid of the plants. You only had kitchen supplies and your own stuff, clothes and some books. The apartment that you rented was a bit out of the city so it was almost perfect, it was really going to be a fresh start. Exploring new shops and stores and making different activities. All new.

The doorbell rang and you answered, Wanda and Nat were standing there with coffee and take out food. They looked guilty so you were sure they had a chat with Steve. You closed the gap between the door and the frame with your body so they couldn’t get inside without knocking you down. Not that they couldn’t knock you down, you just wanted to be in control. 

“You owe me an explanation first,” you answered, keeping a serious face.  
“We didn’t know,” Wanda said, you crossed your arms on your chest. “I swear we heard it from you and no one else." 

"Swear on your cat.” you pleaded, you were looking them with suspicion but deep down you knew, Nat would’ve killed Bucky if she knew. She could tell ten thousand lies and everyone would fall for them but she had no toleration towards lying in intimate relationships. Maybe Bucky only talked with the boys about her, you wouldn’t know. You wouldn’t know and you weren’t going to learn more about it. Steve and Sam and every other person who knew and didn’t tell you, was out of your life.

“I swear on her cat and my life that we didn’t know,” Nat answered and got in, pushing you to the side. She could see the empty kitchen and the boxes on the hallway, she was trained to see more than what’s showed to her.  
“So it’s been only a week or more and you burnt every furniture down Y/N?” she asked, an amused smile on her lips. The kitchen was all empty except your laptop and the carpet. “I knew you had my temper,” she said, twirling around to check everywhere.

You laughed and shook your head. “I sold them all. I am moving out." 

Wanda shut the door and walked inside. "And you didn’t tell us, because?”

“It’s been a long time since I get to decide what to do with my life,” you explained. “I just wanted to do things for myself and didn’t want talk about them. It was empowering, so far." 

Being in a relationship meant constant compromising and consulting to Bucky, what to eat, where to eat, what to watch… It was new, to decide what to do without thinking about what someone else wanted or needed. You were only thinking about yourself, for now.

"So, tell us about your new apartment then?” Wanda said, drinking her coffee. Nat was looking for something in her purse. 

“We need drinks,” she said as she grabbed her phone.

"We have coffee you dumb face,“ Wanda answered. Nat poured her coffee down the sink.

"You didn’t even take one sip, Nat!”

“We need adult drinks. We are closing a chapter in Y/N’s life and starting a new one. This calls for a fancy red wine. I will be there in five, don’t tell Wanda anything that I’d want to hear.” she threatened you and rushed outside.

Wanda helped you carry all of your boxes near the door, the moving company was coming the next day. “Did you talk to Steve?” she asked, she was acting like your tantrum wasn’t a big deal. “You already know what happened,” you sighed. It was boring to see people beating around the bush. “I lashed out and I won’t see Steve or anyone else from the compound ever again. They are not my friends anymore.” you wrote “Books,” on top of the box and pushed it further, with other ones.

“I am sure it wasn’t easy for him,” Wanda said, she was apologizing for his behaviour, “He has an explanation for sure,” 

“I am not interested,” you said, straight-forward. You wouldn’t hide such a secret from someone you called as your friend and you deserved to know from the beginning. “I am not going to spend another second thinking how I deserved better Wanda, so please drop it,”

Wanda sighed and only said “Okay,” She could see how determined you were. “So, when will we have a dinner at your new place? We need to celebrate,” She tried to sound excited but it made her feel like you were leaving behind her, too. She didn’t want to be left behind. Not by you. You put the marker on the floor and hugged her from behind, resting your chin on her shoulder. “Anytime you want,” you answered. Being distant and determined was holding you together but you knew your friends deserved better. Fifteen minutes or shorter, Nat barged in with two bottles of wine and plastic glasses. It was almost like university parties where no one had fancy glasses but somehow everyone was drinking. You all had some wine and put an end to this chapter. It was an excellent way to say goodbye.

After the girls left, you tried sleeping but you were too sober to sleep alone. The house felt so empty. You wanted to see him. There was no denying. You wanted to see him. To see how he was and maybe you’d show him that you were doing better. You took a cab at six am in the morning, hoping that Bucky would be running at the park. 

You only spent ten minutes to find him but he wasn’t running and he surely wasn’t alone. You recognized her from her pictures. She looked younger from the distance. They were talking and it seemed to be serious. You didn’t know what to do and took an unsure step back but it was too late, suddenly she was looking at you. And the next, Bucky turned his head towards you.

“This was a bad idea,” you mumbled, started walking fast. Maybe you could get lost between the trees before he reached to you. Taking a short way, you stepped into the woods.

“Y/N!” he yelled. You started running and it wasn’t a good idea. “You are going to hurt yourself, stop!” he yelled again. His voice was somehow closer. “I am going to hold you to stop, don’t scream,” he warned and reached from the behind. His hand was on your stomach and he lifted you up. “Put me down,” you said. “No.” he answered. 

“Last time, I let you have your way. Now you will have mine.” he turned you to face him and looked you directly in your eyes, he was scary and determined. 

“I am going to take you to the compound. We will get you something to wake you up and then we will talk.” Bucky explained. It was only ten seconds and he was bossing you around already.

“I am sorry,” you said and smiled. “I didn’t mean to ruin your date," 

He scowled. "We are not dating, it was a coincidence," 

"So she misses your touch by coincidence, too?” you asked, Bucky was taking you out of the park, to find a taxi. He looked at your face with a glare. “Save your sassy remarks until we reach to the compound.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.” you threatened him. You were free to leave that minute. He couldn’t make you things, you were going to talk to him because you wanted to. Not the other way around.

“Don’t act like a child then,” he said, stopping a cab and let you get in first.

“I am not going to apologize to you because I am me and not a fucking 45 year old banker named Daisy, Bucky,” you answered and he sat down next to you, jaw clenched and not looking at you at all. The ride to the compound was silent and nervous. No one talked and the cab driver didn’t turn up the music. You could hear the electricity between you and Bucky, buzzing. When the cab stopped, Bucky paid and got out. “You coming?” he asked. You were still sitting inside. “I am coming. Because I want to, not because you forced me to,” you said, letting him know who was the boss. He needed to be more gentle with you.

You got in and directly walked to the elevators, you were here so many times before, you didn’t even have to think about where to go. It was almost like a reflex. Go in, get to elevators, push the button for the 43rd floor. “Don’t push to 43rd,” Bucky said as your finger was going to the buttons. “We are not going to be with the others.” He reached and pushed to 15th. You could feel your heart beating fast when his arm brushed off yours. You tried to take slow breathes to slow it down, it wasn’t a time to feel these things. You had plenty of time to this by yourself.

 

The doors opened and you saw something you didn’t in this building before. A huge kitchen. It looked like a restaurant at first but you knew they didn’t have one in here. The tables were booked for the Avengers and everyone who worked in here and they didn’t have to pay.

“Hi, Chad.” Bucky talked to the guy who looked like a waiter. “Can you get her something to wake her up?” he pointed at you. Chad nodded and left you two alone. The buzzing was there again and Bucky was staring at you, hard. Chad placed a green smoothie on the table and went to clean other tables behind Bucky.

“Drink it,” Bucky ordered and you started drinking. “You promised to talk, so talk,” you ordered back to him. He smiled, shook his head and started talking. 

“First of all, it didn’t start as an affair or something.” he started to talk. “We were friends, she had a dad who was a soldier and we talked about wars and everything and I guess that created a bond,” he said, then he took a long pause and tried to read your face. It was all blank. He frowned and started to talk again. “Then one night, she kissed me and it went right down to hill after that.” He stopped talking. “Can you stop staring me that hard? I can’t focus,” he asked from you. “Sure,” you said and started staring at Chad as he was walking. Bucky waved his hand to your face to distract you. “Don’t stare at there either,” he ordered. “Sure I’ll be looking at the ceiling then,” you mocked and stopped staring at all. You were just trying to distract yourself from what he was talking about. It was too early, the wounds were so fresh.

“I only touched her arm once and it wasn’t sexual or anything,” he confessed, letting a breath out. “And she only kissed me once. Not again. And I didn’t initiate it." 

"So she invaded your personal space, got really close to your face and kissed you,” you started talking, you weren’t having his bullshit again. “And as someone who was a soldier, who is still a soldier, you couldn’t see that coming?” you asked. He would be aware if you’d get close to him one cm, let alone not seeing a kiss coming at him.

He dropped his shoulders. “Maybe you didn’t kiss her back but deep down you wanted it to happen, Buck,” you said. No shaming, no attacking, you were just stating the truth.

“And even if you weren’t for the kiss, it was still cheating. You crossed the line when you start leaving me alone to hang out with her, physical side of it is just a plus, nothing more,”   
You looked at him, not knowing what to say now. This was it, the whole truth was out. 

“I am sorry,” he said. It was not going to change anything. Whenever you saw him, you were going to think about her, the kiss, the touch.

“I am sorry too Buck,” you said.

“Can you give me another chance?” he asked, testing the waters, he wanted you back.

“Whenever I see you, I’ll think about her, the kiss, the touch, that text,” you said, holding back your tears. “Would you give me another chance if I cheated on you?" 

He shook his head. For him, it was a done deal. He wouldn’t give you another chance, he would walk out of your life, just like that. "That’s what I thought,” you said and left him sitting there. You weren’t even sure you were making any progress now, you felt broken and sick. As soon as you got out of the building, you threw up what you had been keeping inside. You wiped your lips and walked, you would never come back to this place. Never, ever again.


	4. “fifth you see them out with someone else”

Stalking you was the creepiest thing Bucky has ever done. With coffee in his hand, he was waiting by the bar across your new home. He felt guilty but he just couldn’t stop himself. After that morning, he wanted to make sure you were okay. He wanted to say “Nothing is going on between me and Daisy, I told her that I don’t want to see her anymore at the park,” but he couldn’t find the courage. Even he was not that oblivious and he knew, Bucky knew that you were dating someone new. “She is so brave, dating again. She really put herself out there,” Nat said to Wanda, as they were all having breakfast. Tony hummed in peace, agreeing with them. They weren’t trying to hurt Bucky nor trying to protect him of what they learn about your life. They were simply being themselves and if it’d hurt Bucky, they wouldn’t mind. Steve tried to stop them, multiple times. Each time Nat hissed at him. “You have no control over what we talk about,” she said. “This is between us and him, just how it was for you before,” she implied the hidden secret that Steve kept from everyone. She trusted Steve with her life, they were working on the missions together but that didn’t mean she forgot. She would never. 

 

He walked back and forth, not knowing when you’d come home. You were doing great, trying to erase Bucky’s existence from your life. Everything about you was new to him now, your address, your job, your daily routine, your friends. Everything was so fresh. He found a place to stay under your radar and sat there. The urge to see you were eating him alive, he wanted to see you and he didn’t want to see you. He knew there was a big chance you’d be with your date. He braced all the possibilities you’d throw at him. He was a tough guy, he could do this.

And, there you were walking towards your building, holding another man’s hand. His world stopped for a minute, he was blinking, again and again, to make sure this was real. You were with someone else and he had no right to be upset nor jealous. But he was. “I am not strong enough to do this,” he said to himself. You were with someone else, holding his hand and your hair was shorter than before. His body started to get colder. Bucky tried not to look to the other guy, knowing that he’d remember his face forever if he did. Instead, he focused on yours. “She must be cold.” he thought, your cheeks were red and you were almost running. He wished he was there to warm you up. He took a deep breath when you climbed the stairs and disappeared into the building. He walked to the door, wanting to come in and talk to you. He knew you weren’t alone. He knew you were happier. He knew all the odds were against him. But Bucky missed you so much, he craved your touch, your warmth. The way you laughed when he said something stupid. The way you got angry at him when he forgot to buy the ice cream you liked. He just missed being with you. Bucky knew he had no right to be jealous but he was. As he took a step back to leave, you walked out from the building and faced him. You looked disturbed and angry. But you were there. You were there and you were talking to him. It took him minutes to understand what you were saying, he was so mesmerized by your presence.

 

“You really should stop doing this,” you warned him. “I know that it looks romantic in movies but in reality, it’s really creepy," 

"Just wanted to make sure you are okay,” he mumbled, guilty as charged. He wanted to see you. He was being selfish and he knew that already.

“The audacity,” you mumbled, smiling but not taking a step towards him, nor walking back in. “There is nothing for you to worry about here," 

“Is he, is he your new boyfriend?” he stuttered, scared of the answer. You just looked at his face.

“How is the girlfriend of yours?” you attacked, he had no right to investigate you like this. You weren’t a criminal, you weren’t guilty, you were just trying to moving on and failing. 

“She is not my girlfriend, we broke up,” he answered leaving you both in shock. He was looking at you and you were looking at him, utterly taken away with what he just said. “So, they were together after all,” you thought and tried to put on a different face. You didn’t want him to know you still cared. “So, you were together before?” you shot your question and rushed inside. 

“No, no, I didn’t mean that! Wait! Y/N!” he shouted at you but you were already in the building, crying. He had no right to keep messing with your life like this. After all, you’ve been through, he knew he should’ve let you go. But he couldn’t.

He started to think how it all began and cursed himself for coming to your life again.

THREE MONTHS AGO

The morning breeze was cold. Bucky never minded cold but today, it bothered him so for the first time in his life he stopped exercising and took himself on a date. He jogged out of the park and found himself in a cafe, down the block. He sat down and started watching people. It was like a movie to him, he blocked his own hearing and only saw figures. He needed to calm down. Some days, he just wished he was living in a cabin, near the forest. He didn’t want to hear human noises, this city was a lot to take in. There were always other people in his personal space. People were screaming, shouting, blasting their music. There was always something to catch or something to wake up early. Traffic made him sick, he imagined himself walking on cars and not minding the rules. Everywhere he turned, there was a trigger. Bucky just wished he could turn off the sound and turn on the silence. 

 

He finished his coffee and returned to the park, aiming to finish the exercise he started. As he started to get fast, so fast that his cheeks started to burn from the cold, he heard someone calling his name and stopped. He usually used this park but never met someone he knew. Trying not to get defensive, he turned to the source of the voice. The owner of the voice was a stranger. Bucky didn’t trust strangers. He looked at her, investing whether she had a gun or not. She seemed innocent, her hands were not near her body, meaning he could defend himself if she pulled out a knife or a gun. 

 

“I am sorry to startle you like this,” she said. “I am Daisy Willis.” She held out her hand to shake his hand but Bucky didn’t even blink, he wasn’t going to get close to her. She looked extremely embarrassed and pulled her hand back.

He was still investing her, innocent looking people were more dangerous than others, he thought. “I am sorry, do I know you?” Bucky asked. His amnesia was embarrassing him occasionally, he once forgot his girlfriend’s mother and met her again, in a family dinner. It was so funny for others but he wanted to dig a hole and die inside.

“No, you don’t,” she said slamming her hand to her forehead. “How stupid of me. I know you from the coffee shop down the block and well from the news. Just wanted to say hi.

"You stopped me to say hi?” he asked. It was rude and unnecessary to him. He wasn’t an artist, he was just working with Avengers and no one bothered him, almost everyone was scared of his past and everyone approached him carefully. This woman was jumping around to meet him.

“Well, you only live once and met a soldier who actually lived 1940’s. It’s a great honour for me to meet a soldier from Howling Commandos. Sorry for my enthusiasm.” she answered. “I’ll see you around, I hope, take care,” she said and started running the opposite side. To Bucky, it still didn’t make any sense. He didn’t like surprise encounters or people touching him, without permission. He thought it was rude of people to do so. He shook his head an decided not to follow her and didn’t continue running. He was already cold and getting warm felt like a hard task. 

 

The second time he saw her, Bucky felt terrible. Yes, he wasn’t generally friendly towards people but Daisy didn’t do anything for him to treat her vulgarly. They were both in the cafe she said she saw him and he bought her a coffee to apologize properly. “I swear I was a nice guy when it was still 40’s,” he said, shooting an apologetic smile to her. He was sweating nervously.

“You are still a nice guy James,” she said. “I don’t know how would I react to a stranger if they stopped me to say hi.” She shivered. “That was incredibly creepy on my behalf, I am sorry. I know how hard it is to meet new people when you have PTSD." 

She was pushing his boundaries again. He felt frustrated and closed himself to her, he made it impossible for her to read his face. All blank. She recognized this face, from her past. "I am doing it again, aren’t I?” she asked. “I am sorry, my dad was a soldier so I know what you are going through.”

“Or you think you know what I’m going through,” Bucky answered and got up, leaving her there. He was fed up with people acting as they understood him. Hence, he didn’t understand himself, how could a strange woman imply that she could? It was rude and he felt like she was belittling him. Not everyone went through their mental illness’ as others and it was rude to assume things about his situation.

“I am sorry!” Daisy was yelling behind him. He turned to face her. “Don’t you know when to let people go woman?” he growled. He just wanted to go home and hide. 

“My friends always say that I don’t.” she shrugged and smiled to him. “I am sorry that I keep pushing your buttons.” she lifted her arms up, implying that she was surrendering. “I won’t do that again and if you let me, I want to apologize properly." 

Bucky was shocked, she knew she was pushing people’s buttons but she wasn’t trying to stop. She was okay with it. "You just assumed that you knew something about her, you idiot.” he thought to himself. He was doing the same thing, she did to him. Maybe they were even.

“Should I take the silence as a yes?” Daisy asked, if her friends saw her right now, they’d yell “daddy issues,” and they weren’t wrong. She liked the idea of getting her dad know, through Bucky. It wasn’t healthy, but what was healthy these days?

“This is your last chance Daisy Willis, don’t mess up,” he said, he was surprised that he remembered her last name. People who annoyed him stayed in his mind, it seemed.

He gave her his number and they walked to opposite directions, not knowing where this was leading.

Bucky didn’t talk about Daisy, to anyone. First, he didn’t know what to tell. “I met a woman who keeps bugging me and she will take me on a date.” sounded so shallow and it implied that they were dating. Were they? They never talked about their lives so he didn’t bring up his girlfriend. This was his excuse for the cafe incident. The next time they dated, he didn’t bring his girlfriend again, thinking that it wasn’t necessary but he didn’t know why he lied to Y/N about Daisy. He just said he was busy at work and nothing else and the next thing he knew, he was talking to Daisy all day long. It was short texts at first, small talk and everything. Then they started to meet at the cafe, each morning after the run. Daisy had a soldier father, who died, and she grew up witnessing his panic attacks. She was so interested in Bucky’s traumas, that made him feel interesting. He never felt like he was interesting. His girlfriend was helping him through his panic attacks but it was their daily routine. She could understand if he was having a bad day when she saw him, she said she could feel it without even seeing him once. But with Daisy, it was new. The sensation was all fresh. She usually brought her dad’s photos and journal to him and Bucky liked reading about back then. It felt like this was his memories and he had a happy life with a kid. He was getting ahead of himself and he was too late to stop it when Daisy kissed him, behind the diner they ate. He kept wiping his lips on the way to home and didn’t sleep on his bed, with his girlfriend. He was doing it.

He was actually betraying his girlfriend.

 

TODAY

Steve found Bucky laying on the floor, fully awake, he laid down next to him. He wanted to help but didn’t have any idea how.

 

“So you saw them together?” Steve asked, trying not to scare him off. It was going to happen at some point, she was suffering for long. Steve wished Bucky could move on too.

“Yeah,” Bucky answered, he was whispering.

“Are you okay?”

“I don’t know,”

“You should really let her go, Buck,”

“I don’t know how,” Bucky sighed and rolled on to his arm, turning Steve to his back. He wasn’t in the mood for talking. “I don’t want to let her go, I want her back. I want her to want me back,” he said and didn’t talk for days. 

 

He stopped thinking you with your date. “Her boyfriend,” he said to himself, again and again, he couldn’t wrap his head around that. You had a man who is potentially your boyfriend. Someone who wasn’t Bucky.

 

Someone was with you when you wake up, you were not a morning person at all. You’d fight with your own shadow if you didn’t get your sleep. Bucky always tried to cheer you up with coffee and food. He remembered the last days and how he left you alone. He was a massive dick to you. He made you get used to his presence and left you there lingering. To be with another person. 

He understood how it made you feel. He kept comparing himself to some other guy all night. It was a disgusting feeling and didn’t leave him. He thought about it in the gym, he thought about it in the shower. He certainly thought about it on the dinner table when he saw Wanda and Nat giggling. They reminded him of you. 

 

Just like everything else did.


	5. the sixth is when you admit that you may have fucked up a little

You were miserable. Beyond repair. “He had done it again,” you mumbled to yourself and wiped the mascara off of your face. It’s been ten minutes since you stopped the elevator on the third floor and locked yourself in. You had no strength to face Phillip, your date, who was waiting for you in your living room. He was not stupid, even if he didn’t watch what happened from the window, he could see it on your face. You just wished he’d leave without talking to you. You didn’t want to lie and the truth was nowhere close to being meaningful. Also, all you wanted was to cry your eyes out. “He finally accepted,” you thought to yourself. Subconsciously, he accepted that there was some kind of a relationship between them. You sat down on the floor and hugged yourself. He was breaking you again and again. The muscles that you didn’t know existed were aching with pain. Your emotional pain was creating physical pain in your body.

Bucky was fucking up every way that he could. He was fucking hundred years old and he didn’t know how to deal with emotions. If he felt something, he acted on it, without a second thought. He fidgeted in annoyance. He didn’t know why he said “We broke up,” because that wasn’t a relationship. It was mildly an attraction. He cursed himself for being one of those people who understand something’s worth when they lost it. He was so intoxicated by the idea of another woman being interested in him, he didn’t realize the destruction he was causing. He ruined everything. Everything that you built together was shattered because of him. He needed thousands of solid reasons for you to accept him back. To want him like you used to. For every mistake he made, he needed a reason to convince you. He knew that you had every right not to try again. He fucked up with his infidelity issues, he didn’t know how to learn about boundaries, he needed to figure out how to deal with his emotions. To think twice before doing things. He knew he kept messing your lives trying to make them better. But he was willing to work on his flaws. For the first time in his life, he wanted to get professional help. If it would make you love him again, he was willing to spend years in therapy. He ran back to your building, wanted to reach out to you and kept waiting for the elevator, he kept shaking one of his legs and bit the inside of his cheeks. Anxiety was running up and down in his body. He didn’t realise the emergency button burning red at first, he was too busy trying to come up with a decent apology but when he realised, he ran to the third floor and started forcing to elevator doors to open.

 

You straightened your spine and wiped your eyes again. Someone was trying to open the door, probably trying to save you. There was no such thing as peace for you. “I am here,” you called for your helper, it was most likely the doorman. Before you could even turn the emergency button off, all you could see was a metal arm that’s almost ripping out the door. And there was Bucky again, hyperventilating there. For the thousandth of time. He was there. You rolled your eyes at him. He was probably jealous and he wanted to ruin the rest of your night too. Crossing your arms on your chest, you challenged him and looked at his eyes. He had no right to demand answers about your date.

 

“Nothing happened between him and me,” you explained, “I thought about it though, I wanted something to happen to stop me from crawling back to you,”

“It feels like I’m the one who is crawling to you,” he said, even though he didn’t cry, his eyes were watery. Each time he tried to run away, something pulled him back towards you. He didn’t mind crawling. After all, it made him come to you. 

“Don’t you want to get out of there?” he asked, holding the door. He knew you hated small places. But for the first time in your life, you liked it. The small place grounded you, made you feel safe. Secure. There was no one there, except you and him. No noise, no wind, no thoughts that are interrupting you.

“Too sad to get up,” you said, shrugging. “Exhausted, actually. Exhausted, miserable.” you breathed in and out, trying to explain. Bucky was the only one in the world could understand you. He knew you like the back of his hand and he spent years trying to heal from what someone else did to him and you were in his shoes now because of him. Life was full of ironies.

“Exhausted because I keep pushing myself to heal. Every day, it’s like a marathon. I get up, wash my face, brush my teeth and start avoiding you. Until the night when I go unconscious. Ironically, even in my dreams. YOU.ARE.THERE. I can’t escape and it feels like I am trying to convince an open wound to heal itself and it’s absolutely useless,”

“You will get there kiddo,” Bucky said his heartbeat was getting faster and faster. So you did think about him, dreamt about him. He didn’t care you were making effort not to. All he could think was the fact that you still did have feelings for him. “You will get me out of your system soon,” he tried to sound consistent. He only wanted you to heal from what he had done but with him. You could both heal from that, together.

“I hate that she exists in somewhere in the world, I hate that she calls you the same way that I do, I hate that I hate her even though I don’t even know her and I hate that I have something in common with her. I hate that I keep seeing your face and I hate that I have to stop myself from thinking about you. I hate,” you took a deep breath and dropped your shoulders, looking like you’ve given up on everything. Bucky held his breath because he expected to hear his name spilling from your lips. He was terrified that he finally made you hate him. “that I still want you,” you finished your sentence, not looking at his face again. This feeling that you have was killing you. You didn’t want to love him anymore but it wasn’t up to you. Every cell in your body wanted him. 

“Nothing happened or will ever happen again. I won’t do that to you again, never. It hurts me that I hurt you like this,” he said, his eyes were filled with tears. “I hate that I did this to you if someone else was breaking your heart like this, I’d rip their hearts out,” he claimed and he would but he couldn’t harm himself more than he harmed you. He was hitting the rock bottom. He harmed himself with losing you. That was his punishment. Nothing could do more damage. He lost your love. That was it. “I made a mistake and I am sorry,” he tried to convince you. “But I can’t keep punishing myself,” he claimed. “And you can’t keep punishing me,”

“I don’t want to hear about her ever again,” you interrupted him. “I want to lock that topic in a box and drop into the ocean and then set the ocean on fire,”

“Who are you talking about? That person doesn’t even exist anymore,” he said. Hoping that you would give him another chance. He’d forget every name of every woman he met so far if that was what it takes for you to trust him again.   
“We need help, both of us,” you said. “We can’t keep fucking each other up like this,”   
You got up, one arm grabbing the door, Bucky slowly backed up. “You have to help me forgive you,” you begged, crying. “You have to let me heal myself Bucky, you have to let me forgive you,” you sobbed so hard and didn’t stop talking. He stopped himself from hugging you. He wanted to comfort you. But he didn’t. He stopped doing whatever he wanted and tried to do what you wanted from him. He was trying to give you space. To heal.

“I can’t keep punishing myself because you chose to cheat on me and I can’t keep punishing you for cheating on me either because it’s taking everything in me to do both,” you sobbed and stopped talking, covering your face with your hands.

 

It’s been so long that you were only trying to feel better. To move on. You’ve been pushing and pushing and finding yourself in the same place. No progress, no healing. Externally, everything was different. Internally, it was almost the same. You closed yourself to the people who loved you the most, the simplest things felt too much and depression crept into your life. If you were going to forgive or forget him, that was going to happen on its own. If you are going to forgive him, he needed to earn that. He needed to work for it, with everything he got. The pushing phase was over. First, you were going to live your life and if something happens, you weren’t going to fight it. You knew Bucky was miserable down across the city, feeling like crap. But you also knew he had to live with himself. There was a lesson in this to learn for all of you. You both loved each other, deeply, that was not going to change any time sooner but that didn’t mean you had to be together now, maybe in the future, if you’d both wanted to. For now, it didn’t feel like it would be healthy.

* * * 

 

“Cap, sit down,” Nat ordered and Cap sat. “Roll over,” she said and he did. 

“Hey!” you protested. “He is my dog, stop trying to steal him," 

Nat rubbed the dog’s belly and turned to you, with a smile on her face. "We have a chemistry, I know you can feel it too,” she was biting poor dog’s ears and Cap was totally okay with it. The other people on the beach was approaching to him very carefully. He was an albino Doberman so you understood where they were coming from but he was such a sweetheart. He let Nat play with him all she wants never disobeyed the orders. Wanda handed over a glass of juice to you. 

“Today is so hot,” she said, “Why aren’t we indoors?”

“That’s the point of coming to the beach you dummy,” you said. “Go swim if you feel so hot,”

“It’s the bikini that makes her feel hot, not the summer,” Nat snorted, grabbing the ball from Cap’s mouth. Wanda rolled her eyes to both of you. She was proud of the progress you made, without trying. She watched you struggle for months and months and she knew you only felt better once you stopped trying to feel better. There were some things in life that would happen on their timeline and not a second before. 

“Go get laid and stop making sexual innuendos you freak,“ she hissed an threw a handful of sand to Nat’s face. 

"You do realize that this calls for a war?” Nat asked and started chasing Wanda, they were both going to swim. You felt Cap getting excited, wagging his tail like crazy. You knew he was there, coming towards both of you but you didn’t turn to greet him. He seated right behind you, trying to avoid Cap’s attacks. The dog was licking his cheeks as you try to cool yourself. You grabbed a soda and gave to Bucky. He leaned and grabbed your by your shoulder, making you lean onto his chest, feeling his breathing. This was peaceful, beyond words could express. Cap finally got calmer, he laid down next to both of you, his tail hitting to your leg in excitement.

No one knew what future held for you but you were happy with how everything was going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, it ended. I really hope you enjoyed it. This series was my first finished one after six years of not writing. (And I wrote in my native before, so it's my first English series.)
> 
> Thanks for reading and leaving comments. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, hope you liked the first chapter. This is wintersoldierswhore from Tumblr. After the big mistake, the purge, I decided to find myself other places to write for.
> 
> Hope that I won't offend anyone with my fics and grammar mistakes :p


End file.
